


1 μs

by Starfire302



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire302/pseuds/Starfire302
Summary: Their first, only and last meeting.





	1 μs

**Author's Note:**

> 电影中，金发虫进入光波时有听到其他蜘蛛侠的声音，叔虫进入平行宇宙前闪过了金发虫进入光波时的glitch画面。本文建立在此基础上。
> 
> (If you want to read this in English I strongly recommend LingoCloud translator. It really does a good job. Hope you enjoy this!)

“我在哪儿？”他问。他变成一个没有形状，没有边界的东西，不断地下坠。

 

也可能是上升，旋转，弧形地移动，方向失去意义。滋滋作响的闪烁的风穿过他，在七彩的黑色溶液中激起一串气泡。他的公寓、床、垫子、自行车、食品、纸箱在缓缓响彻的轰鸣中化为一阵乌有的悸动。他知道它们不复存在。从这一刻的开始到尽头。

 

他从未如此不关心它们。

 

他现在是什么了？液态，气态，分子，原子，不知名的粒子，在虚空中蒸腾。他的食指好像离他无限远，弯曲的时候划过无数星星，或细胞。他的思想被拉伸开来，散发着稀薄的郁金香的气味。

 

他并未感到害怕，只是平静而困惑。他试图弄清楚自己的处境。空间显然已经被溶解了，时间呢？他回想上一刻的自己。这里有一个引人入胜的圆，是一切的开始，他尚未涉足。他站在这个圆的前方。

 

圆的对面有一个人。

 

他们或许在对视，但他现在没有眼睛。他以所有的意识感应到这个人的存在。这个人同他一样困惑。他们像返老还童的赤子，从这一刻的开始到尽头。

 

“你是谁？”他问。

 

“莫比乌斯之环，你在上面行走，直到遇见……”这不是那个人的回答。他听到这个声音从一团像心脏的物质的深处传出。

 

“我们为什么在这里？”

 

“我不知道，”那个人回答，“也许我们可以去找找答案。”

 

他们化为不计其数的雨滴，降至植物园的每一株植物上。他们顺流而下，穿过纵横跌宕的地下迷宫。迷宫的核心有怪物、臭气和骨折的痛楚。他们逆流而上，渗入科技馆、图书馆、博物馆。普罗米修斯怀抱着灼人的火焰，他们在圣火中蒸发。

 

这一次他们降落成雪，白色的血流，静寂的昏夜。一粒坠入桥上车灯中，折射出金色，融进哈德逊的漆黑河水。一粒在呼啸中飞跃小巷，不耐惊扰的蝉在黑暗中蜕皮。一粒落在行人的报纸上，铅字被浸湿，威胁徒增一滴泪水。

野猫踏雪，火流星降临，万物苏醒，旭日初升。

 

他们疲惫，身体却不由自主地行动。记忆与情感一并被放大，被消耗。他们醒来，在夜晚的街道上，一身惶惑。

 

他们看到无数个自己。

他们看到同族相残。

他们看到棋盘与游戏。神的落子荒诞不经。

 

他们听到爆炸、笑声、讲演与恐吓。

他们听到教堂神圣的钟声。新的一天。

 

他们回到虚空中。此时已不再是虚空，角落遍布蛛网。他们站在平行的两根蛛丝上，来回走动。

 

“你如此迷茫，如此不满足。”那个人说。

 

“这些，这些，”他语无伦次地说着，急匆匆地踱步，忽然，他看向对方，“你呢？”

 

“你为什么不自己来看看？”那个人笑了吗？

 

他用尽全力地跳过去。在他们之间相隔的是虚空，他不知道距离有多远，他必须用上一切力气。

 

他穿过了那个人。

 

“你是空的！”他惊讶地说。现在他只能在半空中不断翻滚。视野颠颠倒倒，他用余光望去，那人已经不在了。他突然有些慌张，很想大哭一场。

 

“你在哪儿？”他大喊。

 

“我在你身上。我抱着你，你感觉到了吗？”

 

他感觉到了。他们手足相连。不仅如此，他们的皮肤、骨头、内脏都仿佛纠缠在了一起，不分彼此。他觉得自己好像开始故障了，一种漩涡般的力量让他几乎无法自持。那个人的感觉很温柔，他的手指和呼吸在他的体内游走。而他的舌头似乎也进入了什么地方，也许是皮下血管，也许仅仅是一副口唇。

他想用全部的自己包裹住那个人，但他是无法闭合的，那个人反过来又覆盖住他。他听到他们呻吟的回响。

 

“我是空的，我是你缺失的一切。”

 

“我不明白，”他摇摇不存在的脑袋，“你的意思是你可以填补我，还是——我什么也不缺？”

 

那个人说：“你为什么不再抱得紧一点？”

 

他们悬浮着，自转着，上升着，像黑色地平线上一轮金黄的日出。通融自洽，在最后的尽头。

 

尽头。一阵电子强风吹来。

 

“我要离开了。”那个人说。

 

“你要去哪儿？”他感到他们正被吹散，这股力量巨大无比，仿若来自整个宇宙。

 

没有回答。

 

他有些急了：“我们还会再见面吗？”

 

“恐怕不会了。不会像这样。”他看不到那个人了，只能听到有点失落的声音。

 

“我会记得你吗？”他茫然地向所有方位大喊。

 

“我不知道。但我希望如此。”他又笑了吗？

 

他又看到了那个圆，像一面镜子，一个入口，一个出口。他始终站在这个圆之前，从这一刻的开始到尽头。

 

“我很高兴能遇见你，我很，——我很高兴……”他断断续续地说着，不知道那人是否还能听见。同时他感到自己在以惊人的速度变小、变紧密、变充实。

 

他降落在公寓中，披萨正凑近嘴边。那个跃动的圆在他上方。

 

下一刻，一束光闯入陌生宇宙的天空。

 

（完)


End file.
